


Upstate

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Steve takes you on a romantic get away





	Upstate

“Come on doll.” Steve says after tucking the last of the things he claims you’re going to need for your date into the bag on the side of his bike. “You gotta wear the helmet.”  
“But Steve. I can fly. I don’t really need a helmet if I’m not going to hit the ground.”  
“What if you’re unconscious?” He challenges, holding the helmet out to you.   
“I’ll wear one if you wear one.” You compromise, folding your arms across your chest.   
“Deal.” He laughs before pressing a quick kiss to your lips. He then puts the helmet on your head and you pull the strap on before climbing on behind him. You never get tired of this. Of wrapping your arms around him, as he controls the monster of a bike he rides, the road gliding underneath you. He tugs his own helmet on then eases the bike out of the garage and onto the gravel driveway.   
It’s once you’re off the gravel that he really gets going. The only thing you can compare it to is flying. But when you fly you don’t usually get to have your arms wrapped around Steve.   
He takes you further upstate. Away from the city and toward Lake Ontario. It’s all trees and grass with large houses dotted in between. You’ve always loved this drive, you snuggle your cheek into Steve’s shoulder and he pulls a hand from the handlebars to rest on yours for a second. He gives it a gentle squeeze before returning it to the handlebar, then pushes the bike faster laughing when you scream in excitement.   
It’s nearly dusk when he pulls the bike to a stop at the base of a small hill. There hasn’t been anything around for miles and you’re more than a little curious. Steve doesn’t say anything, he just pulls two bags off of the bike. You take one and he takes your hand.   
“Ready for a little hike doll?”  
“You sure you don’t want me to fly us up there?”  
“What? You not up for a little hike?”  
“It’s not that, it’s just so much faster for me to fly us.” You’re less then halfway up the hill by now, but it’s nice walking with him.   
“I like spending time with you.” Steve says glancing at you from under his lashes.   
“I like spending time with you too but I’m famished.” You slump your shoulders and drag your feet causing Steve to laugh softly.   
“Do I need to carry you doll?”  
“Are you just trying to cop a feel?” You tease him and he grins over at you.   
“Do I need an excuse?”   
“I mean not really, no.” You admit as the two of you reach the top of the empty hill.   
“We’re going to have to work fast.” Steve tells you as he starts pulling things out of his bag. The first is a a tent, and somehow a giant sleeping bag. Then comes matches and newspaper. In your bag you find a pot, a bag with noodles, chicken, carrots, and several spices to make soup. You’ve also got two jugs of water and toilet paper in your bag.   
“Do you want me to do the fire or the tent?”  
“Fire. I’ll get the tent up.” You nod at him then get started on the fire. Adding the pot and some water once it’s ready. Steve joins you in front of the fire after the tent is up. He wraps an arm around your waist as the two of you sit and wait for dinner to be done. You pass the time with idle conversation. It’s the thing that first drew you to Steve, your ability to talk about everything and anything with him.   
You eat by the light of the fire, then hang out, curled into his side staring up at the stars.   
“I love you.” Steve says softly pressing a kiss to your temple.   
“I love you too.”   
“Then marry me.”  
“Wait what?” You turn to him and find him holding a ring in his hand, a single diamond on a twisted band. “You’re serious?”  
“Of course I am.” You press a kiss to his lips, your tongue sliding past his lips. He pulls away. “Does that mean yes?”  
“Oh, right. Yes. Hell yes.” He laughs then slides the ring on your finger before kissing you again.


End file.
